Marry Your Daughter
by snowqueen1205
Summary: a songfic. When the guy you loves sings to your father on how much he loves you, wouldn't you want to fall for him over and over again?


_**Love songs really want to make you fall in love. :)**_

* * *

><p>Dashing footsteps were heard running across the Sakura Manor.<p>

"Dad! Are you all dressed up already?"

"Yes dear, no need to hurry that much"

"But Natsume's show would be starting in about an hour and people might be piling up already!"

"Stop panicking Mikan, your singer of a boyfriend said that he had already reserved a seat for us so don't worry dear. I'm also quite wondering why his show is such a T.V. hit in the whole of Japan and the world"

"But dad we might not make it in time"

"Yes yes, let's go dear"

So the Mikan and her dad road their car and of they drive towards Natsume's studio.

Once they arrive.

"Excuse me Ms. Are you Ms. Sakura and Mr. Sakura?"

"Yes" Mikan replied.

"Please take this sit here. Sir Hyuuga said that you are his most awaited guests" the floor manager left and gave them a smile.

Natsume then sat on the couch in the studio stage and scanned the crowd to look for Mikan. As he saw her he gave her a small smile and Mikan smiled back.

"And we're live on 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

"Good Morning Japan and the rest of the world! I'm Natsume Hyuuga your host for today" and everybody in the studio clapped.

"Today is not an ordinary day as you can also see that I am wearing a tuxedo. Because today I have a special guest and this special guest doesn't have any clue on what's happening today"

Everybody in the audience was already excited and wondering on who could that special guest be.

"Please come here on stage Mr. Sakura"

Mikan's dad had a shocked expression on his face and gave Natsume a wierded out look. Mikan herself was also wondering on what's happening. The floor manager assisted him towards the stage so he got no other choice but to follow.

"Good Morning sir" Natsume offered a handshake and Izumi took it. "Good Morning to you as well Natsume"

"Have a seat Sir"

"Thank you Natsume"

"Sir I know you might be wondering what I'm about to do today" Natsume chuckled a bit.

"Actually I'm really shocked" Izumi chuckled as well.

"But sir, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say"

"Sure" Izumi smiled.

The lights dimmed then a piano tune started to play. Natsume stood up and grabbed a mic.

_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
>'Bout being here today<br>Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
>So bare with me please<br>If I take up too much of your time,  
>See in this box is a ring for your oldest<br>She's my everything and all that I know is  
>It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side<br>Very soon I'm hoping that I...**_

_**Can marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>Can't wait to smile<br>When she walks down the isle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter**_

Mikan covered her mouth. Shock was evident in her face. Izumi was also looking amazed at Natsume.

Who wouldn't? He was singing live worldwide! And he was singing to the dad of the girl he loves. Everybody in the audience were also looking so shock and dreamy and in love.

_**She's been hearing for steps  
>Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)<br>So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
>I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)<br>And tell death do us part  
>There's no doubt in my mind<br>It's time  
>I'm ready to start<br>I swear to you with all of my heart...**_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>As she walks down the isle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter**_

_**The first time I saw her  
>I swear I knew that I say I do<br>I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>As she walks down the isle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter**_

Mikan was already crying and her dad was still looking daze at Natsume.

"Sir all I really wanted to tell you is that I really love your daughter so much that I'll be willing to give everything. And all I wanted is to have your approval"

Mikan's dad stood up and hugged Natsume. "Thank you. And I welcome you to my family, Son"

Everybody in the crowd stood up and clapped.

"Now I wanted all of you to meet the only the girl that I will love for the rest of my life"

Natsume approached Mikan and offered his hand and led her towards the middle of the stage. Mikan can't stop her tears from falling down.

Natsume kneeled down. "Mikan Sakura, I'm giving you all the freedom to answer my one single question. Would you be my Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"Natsume, I… YES! Of course!" Mikan hugged Natsume tightly.

Natsume slipped the ring on Mikan's finger and held her hand and a lovely tune played.

_**I am amazed  
>When I look at you<br>I see you smiling back at me  
>It's like all my dreams come true<br>I am afraid  
>If I lost you girl<br>I'd fall through the cracks  
>And lose me track in this crazy lonely world<strong>_

_**Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
>When the nights can be so long<br>And gave me the strength  
>And kept me holding on<strong>_

_**Chorus  
>You are the love of my life<br>And I'm so glad you found me  
>You are the love of my life<br>Baby put your arms around me  
>I guess this is how it feels<br>When you finally find something real  
>My angel in the night<br>You are my love  
>The love of my life<strong>_

_**Now here you are  
>With midnight closing in<br>You take my hand as our shadows dance  
>With moonlite on you skin<strong>_

_**I look in your eyes  
>I'm lost inside your kiss<br>I think if I'd never met you  
>About all the things I'd missed<strong>_

_**sometimes it's so hard to believe  
>when a love can be so strong<br>and faith gave me the strength  
>and kept me holding on<strong>_

_**You are the love of my life  
>And I'm so glad you found me<br>You are the love of my life  
>Baby put your arms around me<br>I guess this is how it feels  
>When you finally find something real<br>My angel in the night  
>You are my love<br>The love of my life**_

While they were slowly dancing Natsume whispered something in Mikan's ear. "I love you Mikan. You're my brand new dream"

"And you are mine. I love you too." Mikan replied. And they continued to dance.

Months later.

"Please all stand as we all wait for the bride to enter"

There were 'plastic' Sakura trees and pink rose petals were being sprinkled at her as she started to march to a tune the whole world is now very familiar.

Natsume then started to sing. And Mikan held on to her mic tightly.

_**She's been hearing for steps  
>Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)<br>So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
>I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)<br>And tell death do us part  
>There's no doubt in my mind<br>It's time  
>I'm ready to start<br>I swear to you with all of my heart...**_

_**I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>As she walks down the isle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter**_

**I'm gonna marry your son**

**And make him my husband**

**I want him to be the only boy that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give him the best of me 'till the day that I die**

**I'm gonna marry your prince**

**And make him my king**

**He'll be the most handsome groom that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**As I walk down the aisle**

**On the arms of my father**

**On the day that I marry your son**

_**The first time I saw her  
>I swear I knew that I say I do<br>I'm gonna marry your daughter  
>And make her my wife<br>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<br>I'm gonna marry your princess  
>And make her my queen<br>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
>I can't wait to smile<br>As she walks down the isle  
>On the arm of her father<br>On the day that I marry your daughter**_

Everyone was teary eyed as they heard the duet of the lovely couple.

Then the ceremony started.

"Mikan, take this ring as a sign of my infinite love for you, you are my one true love, my special someone, the most extraordinary girl I have ever meet in my life and I promise to love you forever until finally death do us part."

"Natsume, take this ring as a sign of my loyalty to you, you'll be the only guy that I will love forever no matter what happens. You are my one and only love. You are my best friend and my lover and I love you so much until death parts us"

And they finally said their I dos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brian McKnight's song Marry Your Daughter is really running in my mind for a few days and I've been dreaming of my dream wedding day. :))**

**I don't intend to plagiarize his song by adding a girl's version of the chorus. **

**I don't own any of those songs "Marry Your Daughter" by Brian McKnight and "Love of My Life" by Jim Brickman. I love those two. and I borrowed a line from the movie "Tangled" if you guys noticed. :D  
><strong>

**Review!. :D Thank You!. :)**

**- snowqueen1205  
><strong>


End file.
